


欢场欲章

by styx



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在喀提林事件期间加图要恺撒读一封私人信件，而那叫布鲁图脑子里打起了某种主意。</p>
            </blockquote>





	欢场欲章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forum Frolic: Part Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/765450) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



标题：欢场欲章（《Forum Frolic: Part Sex》）

原作：sath

作者博客：<http://sathinfection.tumblr.com/>

翻译：styx

原文网址：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/765450>

衍生派别：古罗马历史

配对：马库斯·布鲁图/盖乌斯·尤利乌斯·恺撒

等级：NC-17

摘要：在喀提林事件期间加图要恺撒读一封私人信件，而那叫布鲁图脑子里打起了某种主意。

作者注：献给Carmarthen。这篇有双关。大量的双关。作为给我亲爱的订正者Flyingmachine的礼物而写就。我为任何的历史错误和拉丁文毛病而道歉，但毫不懊悔那些糟糕的玩笑。布鲁图是个大呆瓜。

  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

**欢场欲章**

著：sath

 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

喀提林事件的元老会听证大有要拖过年末去的架势。加图叔父觉得马库斯会发觉它们颇具启发；他有，在头两周里。接着它就变成了尤利乌斯说服元老院倾向于彰显仁慈，直至加图鞭策他们回归明正典刑，日复一日老调重弹。马库斯开始觉着自己的托加袍的毛料都比他叔父和尤利乌斯的斗法要有趣多了。

他的托加袍大可以漂白漂白了，实际上。那些个 _出身_ 稍差的元老们同样的百无聊赖，开始在元老院的背阴角落里交头接耳起来。尤利乌斯刚开始读一封私信，便听见加图平板的声音拔高了一度。

“瞧，现在恺撒当着我们的面读起他的阴谋同伙的信来了！这次他们拿什么贿赂你来着？廉价地产？”

尤利乌斯眼睛都不曾从便条上稍抬。“如果你要把我拖在这里一整天，那我还有我自个儿的事务需要跟进的。至少我没像门边的那些元老一样在吃午饭。”

“如果你没什么好隐瞒的，就让我来读读那便条。”

“你不会想读的，”尤利乌斯说。

“就让他读读你的家用清单吧，盖乌斯，”克拉苏说。

尤利乌斯咧嘴一笑，递出那张便条。“我向来是诚实无隐的，加图。”

如此的急于公开羞辱尤利乌斯，加图大声读了出来。“我亲爱的盖乌斯，回忆起我们的前度幽会，我的身体在颤抖。”放低了声调，加图继续读下去，为满心好奇所驱使着。“你所向披靡的利剑顶着我的私处，叫我血脉贲张，仿佛还是个懵懂少女，对成年男子的欢愉无知无觉。我想要含你入口，让你用你的双股征服我的喉，仿佛我是一个放荡的高卢少女一般。你最温柔的塞维丽娅。”

加图叔父涨红了脸，把那张便条朝尤利乌斯一扔。“留着它吧，你这个浪荡子！”

“我会把它同别的一道放好的，”尤利乌斯答道。

马库斯窘迫不已。尤利乌斯体恤马库斯（他向来如此，既然他那般眷恋塞维丽娅的床第），提议这一日的听证到此结束。只此一次的，加图同他意见一致。马库斯试图赶在加图或是尤利乌斯能够找上他之前溜出去。尤利乌斯眼疾手快地告别他的狐朋狗友，一条胳膊搂住马库斯，拉着他匆匆走出了元老院。

“马库斯·布鲁图，你母亲是位高贵的女子，”尤利乌斯说。塞维丽娅·西庇欧尼在马库斯降生前多年许是位正经的罗马淑女，可尤利乌斯已令得那段时光难以想象。“你无法对她的名誉做什么她没有已经做了的。她会很高兴收到更多的宴会邀请的。”

“那是我会说的话。你会成为一位好政客的，如果你学会更好的管住你的嘴巴的话。”

尤利乌斯这话别无它意，可马库斯感觉自己为那暗示而脸红了。口交决不是该在广场上谈论的东西，再说那是 _马库斯的母亲_ ，毕竟。“让我请你喝酒以为赔罪，”尤利乌斯补上一句。

“不管灌得有多醉我也不会谈论我叔父的，”马库斯回道。

“加图对我的高看向来使我受宠若惊。他认为我会是那个毁灭共和国的人。我倒打赌会是米特里达梯，如果庞培任他带着他那一伙子野蛮人越过亚平宁山脉的话。”

“我肯定庞培不在让你和克拉苏很是伤怀。”

“深深的。我们本都会穿上我们的 _深托加_ ①的，可惜它们被拿去洗了。”

酒馆是一个豁牙的佛里吉亚人开的。尤利乌斯领着马库斯上楼来到一间整洁的小房间，往他手里塞了一杯未兑水的迦拉太葡萄酒。他要么是心怀歉意，要么是在试图灌得他吐露加图的计划。大概两者皆有。

“自喀提林之后我就没怎么见过你了，”尤利乌斯说着给自己斟了一大杯，在房间里唯一的一把椅子上坐下。那就给马库斯剩下了躺椅，足够大到可以舒舒服服地睡下的。“你把你的尤利乌斯叔叔给忘了吗？”

马库斯嗤笑一声，长饮一口酒。“我以为流言说的是你是我父亲。”

“我从来不喜欢那一个，”尤利乌斯回道。“尽管你很为你的父亲争光。”

马库斯挑起一条眉毛。“你想从我这里得到什么？”

尤利乌斯需要什么的时候从不试图开门见山。“我想要加图把波尔西娅嫁给霍腾修斯·霍达鲁斯。”

霍达鲁斯是个老人，而马库斯的表妹波尔西娅只得霍达鲁斯一半年纪。这桩婚事根本说不通，哪怕她没有已经嫁给了毕布路斯。“你干嘛在乎霍达鲁斯的老鸟往哪儿搁？”

尤利乌斯啜饮一口他的酒。“霍达鲁斯是我的一位好友。”

霍达鲁斯曾成功地捍卫了比西尼亚的尼科美得斯对于自己王国的权益，在尤利乌斯被派去进行一趟拖长出预定期限数月的外交任务之前。“比西尼亚的王后”一名伴随了尤利乌斯的整个政治生涯。马库斯对此——或是对其余有关尤利乌斯的品味的流言蜚语——不曾多想。那似乎太傻了，当他在一个尤利乌斯由偏门自由出入的家里长大时。尤利乌斯甚至都不介意那个芦柴腿的诗人写诗嘲讽恺撒是马木拉的男宠②。可提及尼科美得斯总是会激怒他。

尤利乌斯讲起了一个有关他与霍达鲁斯的友谊的冗长故事。马库斯喝得越多，它就像是越可信。他的思绪不断地飘回到那场元老院听证会和那封遭咒的信上。尤利乌斯是个野心勃勃的专制者，还是他母亲的情人，但那并不令他的魅力减损半分。他人已三十七岁，身材却保持得比年岁只有他一半的人还要好，尽管他都不怎么在体育场锻炼。马库斯通常对男人不感兴趣（或者哪怕是男孩——希腊风对他而言没什么吸引力），可尤利乌斯却是个重大的例外。有时候马库斯都担心那是否是某种对他母亲的幼稚竞争欲。又或者那是因为尤利乌斯很会讲故事，哪怕马库斯更多的是在倾听尤利乌斯的语调而非别的。

马库斯起身准备离开。他不想做出什么让人后悔的事。“我感觉不太舒服。霍达鲁斯的事我会想想的。”

尤利乌斯凑得太近了，一脸的关切。他摸了摸马库斯的额头。“感觉不像是在发烧。你确定你不是喝醉了？”

“酒也没有帮助，”马库斯说。

尤利乌斯抓住马库斯胳膊的手感觉是那般火热。“我带你来这儿用的只是托辞借口。马库斯，我知道我们自喀提林事件后就没怎么说话了，可我自你小时候就认识你了。当然你会站在加图那边——那并不意味着我就不能同你说话了。”

马库斯的血被撕扯在涌向他的脸或是他的胯下之间。站近时，尤利乌斯比马库斯高出那许多。“我很好，”马库斯喃喃道。“我只是需要点儿空气。”

“出了什么事？你脸红了。”

操他的肤色的。“你非得摸我吗？”

尤利乌斯向他投去他通常保留给自己的政敌的测度的眼神。马库斯只觉得比身处公共浴场还要暴露。“我以为你不介意，”尤利乌斯说。

“那有失男子气概。”

“我很抱歉我误解了你，”尤利乌斯说，作势欲转身离开。

“请不要。”

尤利乌斯露出了狼一般的微笑。“抱歉？”

他的喉咙发干。这个下午怎么变成了这样的？尤利乌斯一手抚上马库斯的喉咙，拇指按上马库斯的下颌。马库斯干咽了一下；尤利乌斯的眼睛在房间的半明半晦间显得那般幽暗。双唇狠狠地印上马库斯的嘴，尤利乌斯啮咬起马库斯的下唇，直至他向另一个男人的舌头敞开。依然没有放开马库斯的下巴，他挑起他的头，直至马库斯不得不向前倾身踮起脚。尤利乌斯伸出空闲的手隔着衣服捧住马库斯，坚决一如对别的任何事。马库斯发现自己被推倒在躺椅上，攥住尤利乌斯的束腰外衣只为了维持平衡，不等他能够控制住自己便发出一声呻吟。

尤利乌斯用希腊语说出了那不堪言的话。

“你不能，”马库斯喃喃道。

“我想要，”尤利乌斯说，亲吻马库斯颈上的脉搏。当然尤利乌斯·恺撒没法儿停止运用他那张遭咒的嘴。

“盖乌斯——”

尤利乌斯站起身，留下马库斯浑身一冷。“脱吧，”他说，用他发号施令时的同一种语调。当看到马库斯只是瞪眼看着他时，尤利乌斯的表情柔化了。“我先来，那么。”

他以前也见过尤利乌斯赤身裸体的样子。可他从未见过尤利乌斯赤身裸体而又全然硬起的样子。马库斯尽力不去盯着看，视线上移，投向尤利乌斯结实的胸膛上那一层稀疏的毛发。他堪堪来得及草草脱掉衣服，意识到自己一定表现得很糟糕，便被尤利乌斯整个儿按倒在躺椅上。尤利乌斯的指甲轻轻刮过马库斯的乳头，令得他惊喘一声，一把攥住尤利乌斯的头发。他一路亲吻下马库斯的肚子，用上他的牙齿和舌头，按住马库斯的大腿让他无法动弹。

“漂亮男孩，”尤利乌斯喃喃道，任他灵巧的舌头描摹过马库斯的胯骨。

马库斯呻吟一声，感觉到尤利乌斯的嘴含住他的阴茎。他还没醉到足以承受这个。尤利乌斯舔舐马库斯的杆身像是他没有……至高无上的朱庇特啊，他用那张嘴亲吻元老。 _他还主持圣职_ 。没有人，没有哪个正经的罗马人，曾对他做过这个。当尤利乌斯把他整个儿吞下去时马库斯连拉丁语都不会说了。马库斯发现自个儿在叹息“ὦ，ὦ，”仿佛希腊语令得它更可接受一般。他挺身顶进尤利乌斯的嘴，确定自己的臀上会有瘀青，就尤利乌斯按定他的那样子。他只觉亟欲没顶。

“求你，我撑不住了，这太过了，”马库斯说。

尤利乌斯一手环住马库斯的阴茎根部，吮吸得更卖力了。马库斯弓身颠动，不顾一切地想要射，想要令尤利乌斯咳呛着，失掉他一小部分的镇定。

“你个杂种，”马库斯咬紧牙关嘶嘶道。“你个彻头彻尾的杂种。”

尤利乌斯猛地放开他，就这么居高临下地望着他。他的手指粗暴地插进马库斯的头发，迫使马库斯对上他的目光。“这里还有什么是你想从我这里得到的吗？”

“暴君。”

尤利乌斯哈哈一笑，双手扶住他的臀。“我从来无需诉诸暴力，年轻的布鲁图。”

布鲁图开口用希腊语要求了他所欲望的。

“用拉丁语说。”

“尼科美得斯有吗？”

尤利乌斯掴了马库斯一巴掌，力道足以令他耳鸣。“再敢像那样子说话，小子，你就只有跟自个儿的手去玩儿了。”他说得很平静，仿佛是在斥责一个拿错了鞋子的奴隶。

马库斯硬得生疼。见体面的鬼去吧。“ _Te pedicare volo_ 。（*【拉】我想睡你）”

“出于 _贵族_ 之口的脏话，”尤利乌斯说。

“不像你的嘴巴一样脏，”马库斯说，不等他可以阻止自己。他预料着又一巴掌；相反尤利乌斯把他犹若无物地拽起来，强有力地吻住了他。马库斯是如此的吃惊，以致于推得尤利乌斯太猛，差一点儿把他撞翻。

“你的热切真叫人受宠若惊，可还是试着别杀了我吧，”尤利乌斯说。他探手进一旁的抽屉里，掏出一小罐油。当瞧见马库斯脸上那派震惊之色，他哈哈大笑了。

“哦，我通常不带人上这儿来。这是我需要私下撸管时用的，”尤利乌斯说。“好让我过后可以打个盹儿。”

“你把我带到你的秘密瞌睡窝来讨论婚事安排？”

“我本预计着之后会想要睡一觉，是的。早知道你会开始朝我抛媚眼，我就带你去些个富丽堂皇得多的地方了。”尤利乌斯垂目扫一眼那罐子，挑起一条眉毛。“你以前有操过什么人的屁股吗？”

马库斯止不住地脸红了。尤利乌斯总有办法叫他自觉如此幼稚。“只有女人。”

“你跟男人没干过？”

“大腿，”马库斯咕哝道。见尤利乌斯的好奇心的鬼去。尤利乌斯没必要知道是卡修斯在他们还都不过是男孩时第一个把马库斯按倒了操。

“那么说是那通该死的比西尼亚流言叫你起意的？”当他自个儿提起尼科美得斯时，尤利乌斯似乎没那么倾向于扇人巴掌。

“叫我起意的是你自己，”马库斯回答。“现在躺回去，否则不等我搞完你就该老死了。”

“是，小主人。”尤利乌斯以一种可堪嫉妒的不知羞耻的姿态在躺椅上伸展开身体。他拿起一只枕头抖抖松，接着沾沾自喜地咧嘴一笑，将它搁到脑后。“需要我给你演示吗？”

马库斯没理会他，抓起那罐油，用手指抹出一大块。“张开腿。”

尤利乌斯这一天头一遭默默地遵命照办了。马库斯一手扶住尤利乌斯的大腿，突然间意识到尤利乌斯差不多把马库斯摸了个遍，然而他却几乎还没对这男人做过什么。尤利乌斯将他拽下来又是一吻，与此同时把马库斯的手挪到他的两腿之间。当马库斯一根手指挤进他体内时，尤利乌斯猛地倒吸一口气。

“你紧得跟处子一样，”马库斯说。

“加图是罗马唯一一位总在试图操我的人，”他回答。

不知怎的，那是这一整天尤利乌斯所说过的最叫人吃惊的话。

“你这般容易脸红，”尤利乌斯说，摩挲马库斯鼻梁上淡淡的雀斑。“你有着全元老院最诚实的面皮。”

马库斯咬一口尤利乌斯的肩头肌肤来回避任何进一步的恭维，而尤利乌斯竟有脸吃吃窃笑起来，揉乱他的头发。马库斯又加入一根手指，向上揉搓那微微的凸起，直至尤利乌斯终于惊喘一声，双腿环住马库斯，总是控制一切，哪怕是在喘得像是刚刚赛过跑的时候。

“你从哪儿学会的那个？”尤利乌斯问。

“一个西班牙娼妓。”他太过尴尬于自己的早泄，再也没有回去找过她，不过他有一个好记性。

“祝福她，”尤利乌斯说，在马库斯开始进一步扩张他的时候拱起背。“Eia（*【拉】噢），马库斯。不朽的诸神啊，我想要你多年了。”

“多久了？”

尤利乌斯摆动身体迎合马库斯的手指，脸贴上枕头，暴露出他修长的颈线。他的耳下有一道淡淡的疤痕；尤利乌斯曾经告诉他那是来自于一把海盗的刀子。

“多久了，恺撒？”

“自打你的嘴上生出那股子张狂的斜挑，”尤利乌斯说。“还有你——”马库斯用一下粗暴的戳刺打断了他，令他的言辞消散成一声呻吟。

“我的什么？”马库斯用舌头舔过那道刀疤，尤利乌斯在他身下扭动。

“你的 _arma virilia_ （*【拉】强壮的胳膊），你个虚荣鬼。”

马库斯抽出手指，坐起身，注视着尤利乌斯的视线滑下他的身体来到他的胯下。他大概永远无法再看着尤利乌斯的眼睛而不记起他全副关注的感觉。马库斯的皮肤为之微微刺麻，当他一面把油抹开在自己的长物上，一面转移注意力想着被单要毁了，而克拉苏大概会毫不知情地为此买单。

“过来， _mi carissime_ （*【拉】我心爱的）。”

听到那爱称马库斯乍了毛，却还是由着尤利乌斯将他拉近。尤利乌斯把马库斯推倒成仰躺，翻身跨坐上来。

“你没有以为我会任由你把我像个廉价婊子一样骑吧，是吗？”尤利乌斯问。

“我有过希望。”

尤利乌斯比他看上去的要沉些；他那肌肉匀称的身材让尤利乌斯穿起托加袍来显得惑人的轮廓苗条。他肩头被马库斯咬过之处正浮现出一圈瘀青。抬起手来，马库斯用手指拂过那块瘀青边缘，奇特地愉悦于标记了他。扶住尤利乌斯的臀，马库斯引导着他抬起身，直至自己的阴茎顶上尤利乌斯的穴口。

“你准备好了吗？”

尤利乌斯眨眨眼。“我不会越变越年轻了。”

他没能有机会争辩礼貌的价值，因为尤利乌斯的大腿一个缓慢的动作将马库斯整个儿纳入了体内。尤利乌斯只瑟缩了一下。

“你长大了，”尤利乌斯说。

“你怎么还能思考的？”

尤利乌斯柔声轻笑。“我对你而言太过了吗？”

“太慢了，”马库斯回答，哪怕他正力图勾起自己最不情色的牧神节典仪的回忆来让自己支撑久一些。瘦骨嶙峋的官员披着山羊皮在街上奔跑通常颇具效果。

尤利乌斯咧嘴一笑，一手将马库斯的手腕按定在头顶上方。尤利乌斯足够强壮到令它生疼，伴随着每一下愈见加快的臀部动作而把骨头碾磨。

“好些了？”他问。

马库斯想要把尤利乌斯搡倒在躺椅一侧好好地操他。马库斯表现得被动顺从是因为尤利乌斯实在是感觉太棒了——在体验过尤利乌斯那令人窒息的激情后，他怕是再也没法儿忍受一个漠然的娼妓了。

“求你，我不能——”马库斯说。

“你快要射了的时候要礼貌上如许多，”尤利乌斯说，用力捏住马库斯的手腕。马库斯所处的这遭咒的躺卧姿势使得他不可能拥有太多控制权。

“诸神收了你！”

“暂时还不。”

“杂种，”马库斯呻吟道，闭起眼睛。

马库斯的脑袋里全是节日在打转，可尤利乌斯却置身其中每一个间。在渡亡节③，尤利乌斯是那位一面信步走过马库斯家一面往他肩后撒豆子的人。马库斯犹记得躲在自己房间里，深信自己的父亲的鬼魂会找上他，因为他是个不敬母亲、诅咒叔父的坏小孩。那时候恺撒坐在马库斯床头，托加袍为节日而染黑，带着 _paterfamilias_ （*【拉】一家之主）的极度严肃告诉他“ _hostiles linguas inimicaque uinximus ora_ （*【拉】毒舌污口吾已塞钳）。”马库斯最近才从一个在阿文廷山卖咒符的干瘪老丑婆那里听过同样的祷辞。她骇人的嘶哑叫声唤起了那个渡亡节之夜，当尤利乌斯只是一个垂死的 _氏族_ 的贫穷儿子，那个最会讲故事、可鞋子上却有磨损的皮带的高大黑眸男人。

他几乎感觉不到尤利乌斯一只手抚过他的头发，仰起他的头来亲吻马库斯的脖子。究竟什么时候尤利乌斯博取到了儿子的眷恋一如母亲？那似乎不公平又不明智。

“放松，马库斯，”尤利乌斯呢喃道。

马库斯的高潮仿佛自体内撕扯而出。尤利乌斯一直摇身摆动，一番动作之下只刚刚开始微见汗意。当马库斯还处于高潮后的虚软状态时，尤利乌斯握住自己，俯身下来了结在马库斯的胸膛上。

“有必要这样吗？”马库斯说，瞪着那团糟。

“假正经。待在这儿，我去弄点儿东西来清洗一下，赶在我俩前往浴场之前。”

他把马库斯变成了个女人。尤利乌斯是那个被贯穿的人，可马库斯才是躺在那里头晕目眩并且不幸的湿漉漉的人。尤利乌斯把束腰外衣往腰间一裹，踱下楼去跟店主交流了几句，提着一桶水和一块湿布复又上楼来。他把那块破布朝马库斯一扔。

“别把你此刻心头的无论什么话说出来，你眼下看起来是如此迷人，我实在不愿意毁了它，”尤利乌斯说。

为了些他不确定自己想要分析的理由，马库斯管住了舌头，与此同时清理好自己。

“店主恭喜了我，顺便一提。说我很幸运能有那么漂亮的一位贵族子弟翘屁股。”

“我只愿他错了，”马库斯说。

“稍后他会甚至更加对的。”

马库斯把那块脏兮兮的布扔过去，正好砸中尤利乌斯的头发。

“ _Vae mihi_ （*【拉】哦，我的天），你会把我搞秃的，”尤利乌斯回道。

 

 

~完~

 

①深托加（togae pullae）：主要作为丧服，但也可以在处于个人危机或者公共焦虑时使用。例如当西塞罗被放逐时，元老们决议通过穿深托加的方式来表达抗议。有权穿着镶边托加的官员在这种情况下穿一件简单的纯托加而不是深托加。

②瓦列利乌斯·卡图路斯在有关马木拉的短诗中曾侮辱过恺撒（恺撒曾公然承认这诗讽刺的是他）。可是，当卡图路斯向他道歉时，他在当天就邀请卡图路斯赴宴，并且从未中断过同诗人父亲的友好交往。

③渡亡节（Lemuria）：古罗马节日，这一日先祖的灵魂会回返家中，需要撒黑豆将它们引出家门。


End file.
